In the three day period after onset of symptoms, serial determinations of blood serum CPK and LDH isoenzymes remain the best laboratory aid for early diagnosis of acute myocardial infarction. The Phase I goal is to develop a rapid, cost-effective, high precision, diagnostic isoenzyme test utilizing Haber's advanced separation technology, Electromolecular Propulsion (EMP). In this study, different EMP media will be examined for their ability to separate CPK and LDH isoenzymes. Also, methods will be developed for their rapid detection and quantitation. During Phase II, Haber proposes to further improve and develop the methodology and to prototype a diagnostic test for use in the clinical laboratory. Haber, with its advanced EMP separation technology, anticipates that it will develop a diagnostic test for these isoenzymes which will require minimal technical handling and expertise and will be more economical than currently used laboratory techniques.